


The Buddy System

by WiggityFresh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ishimaru Saves Everyone, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggityFresh/pseuds/WiggityFresh
Summary: The School of Mutual Killing is now in session! However, Ishimaru has a plan that might make this dreadful school experience into a more understanding one.Nobody else agrees.- Based off a Tumblr Post -





	1. Ishimaru Uses His Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://die-einzelganger.tumblr.com/post/151988457918/dangan-ronpa-au-where-junkos-scheme-fails-because

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not one to cower in the face of adversity. After all, he faced constant adversity during his time as a hall monitor, and even before that when he was picked on by the average delinquent. Kids like Mondo Oowada. He wasn’t one to judge at first meeting, but there was no way they would ever become friends.

His chance at friendship wasn’t a problem at the moment, it was the bear dancing in front of him and his classmates, laughing like a child in a candy store. 

**“Well, you kids go have fun! And remember to lock your doors!”** The bear finished, before vanishing behind the podium, leaving the soft echo of 'Upupu' in the gymnasium. Ishimaru was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t been paying full attention to the speech, but the mere thought of classmate betrayal shook him to the core. They were classmates! They wouldn’t succumb to the wills of a plush toy!

That’s what he tried to tell himself. But sadly, the looks on his classmates faces told much more than he wanted to know. They were scared, angered, worried about everything that might possibly-

And there went Makoto Naegi, flying across the gymnasium by a single punch belonging to Mondo Oowada. Oh boy. He would need to keep a close eye on the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. No matter, he had a system that would surely keep everyone safe!

“Classmates!” He yelled, as a few of them began to file out of the room. Togami had already vanished, but he caught Miss Ludenberg right at the door. That was fine. “I have an idea! One where nothing can go wrong!”

Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Baseball Star, scratched his head. “Idea? You already have some crack-brained scheme? The bear said we’re gonn’a die, man! I would just do what he said and lock up.” 

Typical. They already doubted him. No matter! This was going to end happily! “No possible way! I will establish… a Buddy System!” He grinned, as his happiness was mirrored with cold silence. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect that reaction, but he would at least want a groan of annoyance to signify that they heard him. “I said--”

“We heard what ya’ said.” The biker muttered, crossing his arms. “How the hell is that gon’na stop us from killin’ each other? Won’t we just kill our buddy?”

Hah. Typical delinquents, only thinking at face value. He had covered all the bases! “If you kill your buddy, then we’ll just find a way to confine you and punish you for your actions! And who’s going to kill two people? That would take convoluted planning that I’m sure none of us are capable of!” He laughed, not noticing the small wince on Celestia Ludenberg’s face. There goes that idea.

“So uh, who’s partnered with who?” Yasuhiro Hagakure, The Ultimate Clairvoyant, asked. “B’cause I would want to be partnered with the Biker Dude. Safety, you know?” 

Ishimaru shook his head. “No way! I’ve already planned this out! You’re with Ludenberg-san!” “I-- what? She’ll kill-” “Kirigiri-san! You will be partnered with Fukawa-san! Sakura-chan, you will be partnered with Naegi-kun and Togami-sama! Yamada-san, you will be with Fujisaki-chan!” Not the best idea on his part, but they could rotate. “Enoshima-san, you will be partnered with Kuwata-san! Asahina-san, you will be with Oogami-sama! And last and not least…”

“Hell no!” Oowada shouted, cutting off the Ultimate Hall Monitors dramatic reveal. “You an’ me? No way!” Ishimaru nodded slowly. “That’s how it will have to be! I need to keep an eye on you! Now, everyone partner up, and get to know your buddy. We will eat breakfast tommorrow morning, and discuss the rotation of pairs! Affirmative?” 

He was met with a rallying cry of ‘meh’, as the students slowly lumped themselves together and shuffled out of the room, until the only two remaining were Ishimaru and Oowada.

“...So, you like motorcycles?”  
“They are dangerous and harmful to the common public!”  
“Thought so.”


	2. Day 1 - Breadhead and the Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oowada and Ishimaru have their first conversation. It goes better than expected.
> 
> Previous POV: Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> Current POV: Mondo Oowada  
> Next POV: Chihiro Fujisaki

It wasn’t like Mondo expected this to be interesting. That Ishimaru kid was all work and no play, and the only reason he got picked as the partner was because he was one of the first suspects to start this whole killing mess. 

Which was ridiculous, by the way. He was a man, not a savage. 

So, they holed themselves up in the gymnasium, as Ishimaru marched around, and the biker leaned against the edge of the stage. Conversation had been nonexistent between the two of them, so he had been counting the seconds. Kept losing track at around 200 each time though. He went through 20 circulations of that, so what was that? 2000 seconds? That was like 10 minutes, right? 

His counting got broken again with the sharp swish of an arm, and a finger pointed directly at his face. “Jeez! The hell’re you doing?” Mondo shouted, as Ishimaru glared at him with mild disapproval. “We are supposed to get to know each other better! Not waste time dilly-dallying!” He yelled, red eyes staring relentlessly.  
“Alright, fine. Why did you want to be partners? Because you think I’mma kill someone?” He asked, a question which caught the hall monitor off guard. Clearly Ishimaru expected something a little more… personal? Like how his day was, or what his favorite book club was. Like he was ever going to be interested in that.  
Kiyotaka scratched his head, averting his glare. “Well, yes. You are known for your violence.”  


“Violence?! I ain’t violent!” He growled, gritting his teeth.

“You punched Naegi-kun across the gym.” Ishimaru retorted, returning the piercing stare. Mondo went silent for a moment, before nodding. “I guess. So what? He was givin’ me backtalk!” The biker snarled, as Ishimaru shook his head in frustration. “So, what happens if someone crosses the line of ‘backtalk’? Naegi might have a concussion!” 

The tension in the gym rose, as Oowada pushed himself onto his feet, towering over Ishimaru. “I’m not a killer!” He screamed, this time breaking the honor students morale and causing him to step back nervously. He couldn’t tell why at first, until Kiyotaka nodded in slight understanding. “…That means something to you, right?” Ishimaru asked, as the bikers fist clenched. 

“Yeah. It’s nothin’. You wan’na head to the cafeteria? I’m hungry as shit.” He said, in a poor attempt to change the subject, shoving past Ishimaru, who ran after him.  
“That kind of language is inappropriate in a school setting! Headmaster Monokuma will be very cross with us!” The moral compass screamed, as the biker turned around grinning. 

“The damn bear is already pissed at us because of your dumb buddy system. What’s a few bad words to him?” Oowada scoffed, before exiting the gym, leaving Ishimaru in utter silence. Kid didn’t like breaking the rules, and the thought of upsetting the headmaster would kill him. “Come with if you want, _‘Buddy’._ I couldn't care less.” He shouted through the slowly closing door.

Whether he admitted it or not, the biker smiled at the sound of power-walking behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be split into 'Days'. The 'Days' are going to be 5-6 chapters long, while the 'Nights' are going to be 1-3 chapters long. 
> 
> Just a heads up, I need a way to organize this anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Feel free to comment and add constructive criticism!


End file.
